


Clase de gimnasia

by SomaLaikYu



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Gossip Girl (TV 2007) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomaLaikYu/pseuds/SomaLaikYu
Summary: Chuck odiaba la clase de gimnasia por tres razones primero porque él era Chuck Bass y nadie tenía el derecho de ordenarle hacer algo, segundo porque él a veces se volvía enserio competitivo, y tercero porque corriendo no podía ver a las chicas entrenando en las otras canchas.Pero que pasará cuando note que no todo en clase es malo, sino que empieza a notar el cuerpo de Dan Humphrey moviéndose frente a él junto con sus delgadas piernas lechosas que le distraían lo suficiente de la aburrida clase.Todo se complica cuando eso se convierte en rutina y no puede evitarlo.Y eso es culpa de Humphrey, y debía hacerse responsable de aquello.Que comience el juego.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Dan Humphrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Clase de gimnasia 

Chuck odiaba la clase de gimnasia.

Siempre la había odiado, y no porque no le gustara hacer deporte. Le gustaba, en la tarde, después de las clases o después de reuniones agotadoras de trabajo.

Pero que le obligaran a correr, saltar, jugar deportes, no le agradaba, primero porque él era Chuck Bass y nadie tenía el derecho de ordenarle hacer algo, segundo porque él a veces se volvía enserio competitivo, y tercero porque corriendo no podía ver a las chicas entrenando en las otras canchas.

En la escuela vecina, de hecho, ya que se veían desde detrás de los arboles y él siempre daba paseos hacia allí, a veces saltándose clases de química.

Pero ahora, tenía que mantener su vista al frente mientras trotaba por octava vez al rededor de la cancha para entrar en calor, y sus ojos estaban clavados en la nuca de Humphrey que corría frente a él. Sobre las líneas dibujadas del césped.

-Entonces le dije que no me iba acostar con ella, a menos que ella estuviera totalmente segura, que no la presionaría...

Nate esta a parloteando sobre algo a su lado mientras corrían, algo que tenía que ver con su novia Blair, ella, que era amiga de ambos desde toda la vida. Y que aun no tenía sexo con Nate porque esperaban el momento adecuado.

-Ella dijo que quería que todo fuera perfecto, como en esa película, La primera vez...

Nate no era de hablar demasiado, sin embargo, parecía indeciso por el siguiente paso de su relación con Blair.

Chuck se mantuvo en silencio, y sus ojos fueron hacia el suelo, y accidentalmente se fijaron en las piernas expuestas de Humphrey, los shorts de gimnasia le quedaban un poco cortos, pero bien en las caderas, Chuck supuso que eran del año pasado, los uniformes de St. Jude's School for Boys quizás no entraban demasiado en el presupuesto de los Humphreys. 

Siendo sincero Chuck agradeció que los glúteos de Daniel moviéndose frente a él junto con sus delgadas piernas lechosas le distrajeran lo suficiente de la aburrida clase como para no querer llamar a su padre y pedirle un justificativo por una jaqueca repentina e inventada.

Y así fue como la clase de gimnasia de hizo más tolerable, permitiendo observar silenciosamente el cuerpo de Dan Humphrey.

Tenía que disimular un poco, después de todo, Serena era su hermanastra y la novia de Dan. Tampoco andaba buscando peleas con ella, sabía que las ganaría, pero no tenía caso hacer enojar a su padre quien estaba con Lily.

(...)

Una semana después, cuando escuchó el silbato, que tocó el entrenador, Chuck se espabiló dándose cuenta de que acababa de comerse con la mirada el trasero de Dan Humphrey, otra vez, en clase de gimnasia.

Se había vuelto una extraña rutina, inofensiva, y placentera, nadie salía lastimado después de todo.

Y venga ya, no es como si signifique que le gustara el aburrido Humphrey, solamente estaba frente a él con su trasero y Chuck no puede desviar la mirada de el. Era como mirarle el trasero a las chicas. 

Sin embargo, junto con esos pensamientos se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas, como que Dan era el peor deportista que Chuck hubiese visto en su vida, era torpe, descoordinado, y nervioso, como si no pudiera relajarse lo suficiente para arrojar un balón en línea recta, lo sobre-pensaba demasiado y terminaba jodiéndola, o arrojándosela a alguien en el rostro. 

Recordó que Nate a veces le habla de que Dan iba a jugar soccer con él de vez en cuando, y que no es tan malo como en clases, solo un poco descuidado a quien le faltaba practica, Nate incluso dice que es agradable.

Chuck, opina lo contrario, que es irritante, prejuicioso, neurótico y demasiado inocente. 

Porque enserio, esa inocencia de ninguna forma podría ser algo positivo, era encantadora de cierta forma, pero llegaba a ser irritante, como si el hecho de que Chuck pensara en poner sus manos en torno a ese cuerpo fuera a corromper un alma inocente.

Quien sabe, quizás si era así.

O quizás si se relajara, y dejara de pensar se le haría agradable. Quizás.

El entrenador volvió a hacer sonar el silbato y les indicó que iba a formar equipos. 

Y enserio Chuck deseaba haber traído un falsificativo. 

Le tocó con un montón de ineptos a quienes pasaba el día ignorando, porque era Chuck Bass y era mejor que todos ellos. Mientras que Nate fue al otro equipo, con Dan a su lado hablándole animado sobre algo que quizás fuera lo más nerd del mundo.

Rodando los ojos vio a un par de chicas sentarse en las gradas con un megáfono. Era la comentarista, siempre les decía a cuanto iban y quien hacía qué movimiento.

El partido comenzó y fue tan tedioso como siempre. Claro que se le hizo menos horrible cuando Dan estaba en su centro de visión con su ropa deportiva, y sus rizos desordenados. 

En un par de ocasiones el equipo rival hizo un punto, y Nate le dio una nalgada amistosa a Dan. Este rio y le golpeó el brazo con camaradería. 

Chuck se preguntó por un segundo que se sentiría tocarlo. Tocar a Dan. Y cuando Nate tuvo el privilegio de volver a hacerlo porque anotaron otro maldito punto, Chuck quiso romperle la cara.

El equipo de Dan y Nate terminó ganando, porque sinceramente, los suyos eran más deplorables, en especial Chuck, quien ya no tenía demasiado animo de ganar.

(...)

La semana siguiente a esa Chuck consiguió una licencia de un doctor que firmaría hasta dándole su riñón con la suma de dinero que le dio Chuck, y cuando al fin fue libre de la clase de gimnasia y pudo ir a ver a las chicas. Encontró que no lo disfrutaba tanto como debería, ver esos pechos moviéndose, las curvas donde la espalda perdía su nombre. No era demasiado entretenido. De hecho, extrañaba tener la nuca de Daniel sudando frente a él, sus piernas algo separadas en posición de juego y su trasero cubierto por shorts blancos.

Intentó disfrutarlo, las chicas frente a él, pero siemplemente no le provocó el goce de siempre.

Con algo de irritación y un gruñido dio media vuelta y se sentó en una banca, observando la clase de gimnasia, de varones.

A Dan, siendo torpe y fallando tiros libres.

Repentinamente tuvo ganas de volver a participar de la clase. 

(...)

Cuando realmente a Chuck comenzó a molestarle esto, no fue sino hasta que una noche se encontraba en un club, con una sensual mujer sobre él, besándolo como si el mundo se fuera acabar, dejándose morder el cuello, el lóbulo. Chuck la apartó un momento, pagando los tragos y la llevó a su habitación de hotel.

Y pudo recostarse en su cama, con la mujer a horcajadas sobre él. Y entonces su mente comenzó a divagar. Imaginando en lugar de expertas manos desabotonándole la camisa, unas torpes e inexpertas, en lugar de piernas bronceadas y voluptuosas, unas piernas lechosas y delgadas. 

Consiguió tener sexo con la chica esa noche, pero lo que no consiguió fue sacarse de la mente los sonidos que Dan haría si fuera él quien estuviera con las piernas abiertas mientras Chuck se adentraba profundo haciéndole gritar.

Y enserio. O se deshacía de esos pensamientos pronto, o iba terminar llevándolos a cabo. Y lo último no era una opción.

Gruñó frustrado y se dejó caer con un brazo sobre los ojos.

Nada de eso habría ocurrido si no fuera por la maldita clase de gimnasia.

(...)

Después del quinto intento de desahogarse con alguna chica sin éxito se volvió molesto, y estaba pensando en castigar a Humphrey de alguna forma, porque enserio, todo esto era su culpa.

No iba seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Solo necesitaba hablar con alguien y que le ayudara.

La mejor opción en este caso sería Blair, ella era igual de cruel y despiadada que él, pero no estaba seguro de que la chica lo entendería, ella detestaba a Humphrey, o quizás solo no le agradaba, quizás haría comentarios sobre lo desesperado que estaba por mil y una razón de que Dan es un desperdicio, no quería oír aquello, porque solo le diría lo mismo que él ya sabía. 

Luego estaba Nate, a quien podría contarle, pero tendría que aguantarse las burlas que vendrían luego. Nate sabía que a él le iban los chicos, bueno, y las chicas, ambos, no lo juzgaría.

Y por último Serena, a quien, no era una opción contarle, porque, uno, ella estaba enamorada de Humphrey, dos, porque era su hermanastra, y tres, porque lo odiaría y Lily y Bart se enojarían mucho con él si le robaba el novio a su hermana.

Lo viera como lo viera, la mejor opción era Nate.

Pero aun había tiempo para intentar sacarse a Humphrey de la cabeza.

O eso pensó hasta que llegó la clase de gimnasia de esa semana y al despistadamente inocente Humphrey se le ocurría correr frente a él, y hacer flexiones y sentadillas y...

-Voy a matarlo- susurró con ira contenida

Nate, que estaba a su lado, volteó a verlo sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-A Humphrey- susurró furioso

Nate siguió su punto de mira, encontrándose con Dan que boteaba un balón de basquetbol con sus inexpertas manos.

-¿Chuck?

No respondió, solo siguió observando hasta que notó como un tipo pasaba a Humphrey en la cancha, y anotaba. El entrenador regañó a Dan, indicándole que se moviera con más seguridad.

-No lo entiendo, ni siquiera puede coordinar su cuerpo con su mente, es tan torpe- susurraba con los dientes apretados y con desagrado en la voz- apuesto incluso a que es virgen, claro que lo es, con esos ojos de cachorrito, y siempre tan tenso y nervioso, y esos ridículamente cortos shorts de gimnasia, joder ¿Acaso ni siquiera tiene dinero para comprarse unos de su talla?

Nate, a su lado, explotó en carcajadas. Ganándose una mirada entre irritada y confundida de Chuck, y el entrenador a la distancia les grito que dejaran de hablar y volvieran a correr.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Nathaniel?

Nate seguía sonriendo, como si se hubiese ganado la lotería.

-¡Te gusta Dan!- confirmó comenzando a correr- ¡Eso es lo gracioso!

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó ofendido

-Sabía que había algo raro, desde que comenzaste a asistir a esta clase de la que siempre te fugas o escaqueas. Pero esto enserio no me lo esperaba.

-No seas ridículo...

Nate le interrumpió, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Ahora entiendo porqué me miras con odio cada vez que lo felicito.

Chuck se tensó.

-Le palmeas el trasero ¿Se supone que es normal?

-Sí, es algo normal, entre amigos, colegas- Nate le sonrió con fingida inocencia- no tienes que ponerte celoso, no quiero quitarte a Dan.

Chuck le miró irritado.

-¿Celoso de eso? Por favor, tu le palmeas amistosamente el trasero en público cuando hace algo bien. Yo, en cambio, le golpearía el trasero con fuerza, en privado, cuando haga algo mal.

Nate se rió.

-Eres desagradable- dijo empujándolo amistosamente- y Serena es tu hermana ahora, y está saliendo con Dan, y va a matarte como se entere de lo que quieres. 

Chuck lanzó una mirada a Dan, que jugaba ahora con un balón de soccer, mientras se mordía la lengua y cruzaba en zigzag alrededor de unos conos acomodados en filas.

-No lo hará- y su voz sonó más fría de lo que pretendía- porque no pienso hacer algo al respecto.

(...)

Asustado, Dan se sentía de cierta forma asustado, y es que enserio no recordaba haber hecho algo mal, o algo para que Chuck lo estuviera asesinando con la mirada como ese momento en clase de química.

Él se sentaba de los primeros, siempre listo para tomar apuntes y todo, pero justo en ese momento detestaba ese lugar. Chuck se sentaba de los últimos lugares con Nate, donde siempre hablaban sin importarles que los regañara el guapo profesor Rogers. 

Dan había sentido apenas entró en el salón una mirada sobre él, y no era otra que la de Chuck Bass. Con nerviosismo se sentó en su lugar esperando que la sensación de ser observado desapareciera, no lo hizo. Y cada cierto tiempo daba vuelta la cabeza para asegurarse, y sus ojos se encontraban con los fríos de Chuck.

Y, enserio, él no hizo nada malo. No merecía ser observado con tal odio o desprecio. 

En el recreo, se tuvo que acercar a Nate, asegurándose que Chuck no estaba en los alrededores, quizás mas de lo debido porque este siempre aparecía desde la misma oscuridad.

-Hey- le saludó dejándose caer en el banco de color azul

-Hey- correspondió Nate con un asentimiento, antes de volver su vista a la tarea atrasada de matemáticas que estaba haciendo antes de que tocaran el timbre 

-Uhm...-Dan comenzó a decir, inseguro debatiéndose entre preguntar o no, al final decidió que seria lo mejor- Nate ¿Sabes si Chuck está... enfadado conmigo?

Repentinamente Nate levantó la mirada, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿A que viene eso?-preguntó, intentando sonar casual, volviendo su vista a su tarea

-Bueno.... en clase de química, me miraba como si quisiera estrangularme. Quiero decir, siempre me mira con desprecio, o ni siquiera se molesta en mirarme en lo absoluto, pero esta vez me mira como si de verdad hubiese hecho algo malo, me mira como...

-¿Como en gimnasia?-cuestionó divertido, haciendo unos cálculos y anotándolos en la hoja

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dan confundido- Yo... no... espera ¿Por qué en gimnasia? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Planea algo?

Nate no le prestó atención, solo escribía en su cuaderno.

-Nate, por favor, si te dijo algo quiero saberlo, no he hecho nada para que me odie, he intentado mantenerme fuera de su camino, y si hice algo sin darme cuenta quiero saber que es para arreglarlo.

-Oh créeme a Chuck le encantaría que lo arreglaras-murmuró Nate.

-¿Qué?

Nate pareció darse cuenta de que habló de más porque comenzó a levantarse, tomando su mochila, cuaderno y lápiz.

-Lo siento, hombre, pero tengo que entregar esta tarea para el segundo período y apenas voy en la pregunta cinco y son veinte

Y fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, dejando a Dan con la palabra en la boca.

Bien, solo porque no haya obtenido una respuesta concreta de Nate no significaba que tenía que entrar en pánico. No lo iba a hacer. Eso era justo lo que Chuck estaba buscando, sin buscarlo, el solo quería hacerlo sentir vulnerable. Bien. No le daría la satisfacción.

(...)

Chuck no planeó dar el primer paso. Fue el destino.

Sí, Chuck Bass, creía en el destino. No muchas personas creerían en ello, pero él lo hacía.

Fue una semana después de que Nate le pidió que dejara de hacer sentir paranoico a Daniel. La clase de gimnasia había terminado, y Chuck se quedó un tiempo extra en la cancha, sentado, torturándose con sus propios pensamientos y llamando una y otra vez a su padre, pidiéndole que salieran a tomar algo, fue ignorado, como siempre.

Desistió una hora más tarde. Todos se habían ido y la cancha estaba desierta, solo las nubes grises le hicieron querer irse de allí, anunciaban que iba a llover. Y Chuck fue hacía los camerinos de varones por sus cosas. 

Se sorprendió cuando vio un bolso desgastado de color negro que ya conocía muy bien. Era el de Daniel. Estaba levemente abierto, y Chuck no pudo resistir acercarse, y abrirlo un poco más. Viendo que había un diario de vida. Bufó. Claro que Humphrey tenía un diario de vida, eso solía ser cosas de chicas, pero Dan tenía uno allí. Lo tomó y lo guardó en su propio bolso. Después de todo era una buena forma de vengarse por lo que Humphrey le había hecho pasar esas últimas semanas.

Siguió observando el bolso y con una sonrisa sacó de ellos unos boxers con figuras de Mario Bros.

Estaba distraído en sus pensamientos que apenas le escuchó llegar.

-¿Chuck?- preguntó Daniel entrando a los camerinos con unos libros en sus brazos que fue a buscar a la biblioteca.

-Daniel- dijo con simpleza.

Dan avanzó hacia él.

-¿¡Qué haces!?- gritó quitándole la prenda y metiéndola en su bolso, sus mejillas estaban adorablemente enrojecidas.

-Solo venía a buscar unas cosas- dijo con una sonrisa malévola, sacando su ropa de gimnasia del casillero y guardándolas en el bolso- ¿Y tú Humphrey? 

Dan le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, escéptico, intentando leer sus negras intenciones.

-Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca.

-Creí que esperabas a tu noviecita, para caminar juntos, y pasar el rato- dijo con un tono de malicia- Si quieres mi consejo, no vayas por ahí usando calzoncillos de la marca nintendo, no es sexy.

-Eso no... yo... tan solo...

-De cualquier modo- dijo colocandose su bolso al hombro- yo me retiro.

Y pasó por el lado de Humphrey con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Horas más tarde ese mismo día, estaba solo en su habitación, repasando un par de libros de economía para el nuevo club que planeaba comprar, necesitaba estudiar si algún día iba ser mejor que su padre. Al escuchar su teléfono vibrar anunciando un mensaje lo tomó y lo abrió.

"Devuélveme mi diario" 

Chuck casi soltó una carcajada al leer el mensaje.

"No"

Fue todo lo que respondió. Y obtuvo respuesta casi de inmediato.

"Por favor"

Chuck sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera, que iluminó todo su rostro, menos mal no había nadie cerca para verla.

Sabía que Dan debía que estarse rebajando al pedirle algo con un por favor incluido, pero no podía evitar encontrar divertida la situación.

(...)

Si antes no estaba entrando en pánico. Ahora definitivamente lo estaba, no dejaba de caminar en circulos en la sala de su loft, agradeciendo que su papá o Jenny no estuviera ahí para preguntarle qué le ocurría.

Y, y esque, no podía estar pasando.

Chuck Bass tenía su diario.

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo vergonzoso que sonaba que tuviera un diario como las chicas adolescentes, pero lo tenía, porque era escritor y amaba escribir cosas.

Pero Chuck tenía su diario.

Estaba en sus manos.

Los pensamientos más íntimos y profundos de Dan estaban en manos de Chuck Bass.

La persona más cruel, despiadada y manipuladora que conocía.

Quería gritar.

Corrió a alcanzar su móvil cuando este vibró con un mensaje.

"Querido Diario; Hoy Serena me invitó al baile de disfraces en el evento de su abuela, no sé que sería peor, si disfrazarme o tener que asistir."

Dan gimoteó molesto al ver el mensaje, el cual citaba un fragmento de su diario que escribió un mes atrás cuando no quería ir a ese baile con Serena, pero tampoco tenía el corazón para decirle que no quería ir.

"Ja,ja muy divertido, Chuck, ahora ¿Podrías por favor devolvérmelo?"

"Te veo mañana en clases."

Y esa fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de parte de Chuck. Volvió a mensajearlo un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Al día siguiente Dan se encontraba frente a los casilleros, moviendo su pierna con nerviosismo, esperando impaciente encontrarse con Chuck Bass, pero no le veía por ningún lado.

Pensó en recurrir a Nate, y pedirle que reuperara su diario, o decirle que Chuck si estaba tramando algo contra él, pero aun no encontraba el por qué de la noche a la mañana Chuck estaba actuando así. Por lo que prefirió no hablarlo. 

Cuando vio a Chuck a la distancia prácticamente corrió hacia él, este ni siquiera le prestó atención cuando estaban frente a frente, encontrando más interesante su teléfono.

-Chuck- habló intentando llamar su atención

-Humphrey- respondió sin verlo

-Chuck- insistió, intentando no mostrarse impaciente, pero por la sonrisa burlesca que recibió se dio cuenta que no lo consiguió

-¿Sí?- preguntó divertido- ¿puedo ayudarte?

Dan frunció el ceño, apretando los puños y se controló de no estampar su puño contra su odioso rostro.

-Mi diario- le recordó con los dientes apretados, pero sus mejillas estaban rojas

Chuck rodando los ojos, abrió su bolso y sacó de él su preciado diario, y se lo tendió. Dan lo tomó rápidamente, abriéndolo y viendo que no le faltaran hojas. Todo estaba en orden. Excepto qué... ¿Por qué Chuck se lo devolvía así como así?

-¿Cuál es el truco?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

Chuck solo se alzó de hombros, pero sus ojos maliciosos, ocultaban algo, algo que le decía a Dan que esto estaba recién comenzando y él no quiso pensar demasiado en ello, y con torpeza guardó su diario en dentro del bolso.

Y se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse, pero la voz de Chuck le interrumpió.

-Querido diario; hoy el profesor Rogers me felicitó por mis buenos apuntes, y me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan amable que tiene, es tan guapo, quisiera poder estrellas mis labios en los...

-¡Basta!- gritó con las mejillas rojas, Chuck le volvió a sonreír, jactándose- ¿L-lo leíste?

Chuck no respondió, ignorando su pregunta, por que sí, había pasado toda la noche leyendo ese ridículo diario, como si fuera el libro más interesante que hubiera leído, no lo terminó ya que aun quedaban paginas que no había leído.

-Es bastante interesante lo muy poco que mencionas a Serena en él, al menos, cuando no te quejas del rumbo de su relación, pero en cuanto a las menciones del profesor de química no puedo decir lo mismo...

-Chuck-suplicó, con sus ojos tan inocentes y enormes que casi Chuck se arrepiente, pero de alguna forma lo hacía todo más divertido- por favor...

¿Por favor... qué? Pensó Dan ¿Qué podría pedirle? ¿Qué no le contara a Serena? ¿Qué mantuviera todo lo que leyó para él? ¿Qué no le atormentara porque no quería ser un juguete de Chuck Bass?

-No sabía que te fueran los hombres

-¡No me van los hombres!- chilló desesperado, y se sonrojó cuando personas de alrededor le miraron sorprendido, y repitió más bajo- no me van los hombres, solo... solo que...

Dan observó que por el pasillo se acercaba el señor Rogers, y se quedó callado de inmediato. Y cuando este pasó por su lado les dio una sonrisa.

-Hola, Daniel, Charles- les saludó, y Dan levantó su mano en un torpe saludo antes de verlo continuar su camino

Chuck bufó, y su sonrisa burlesca cambió a una mueca de molestia.

-¿Qué le ves a un viejo como él?

-No es un viejo...- replicó Dan- y no le veo nada, solo...

-Tu diario dice otra cosa- y Dan no entendía porque ahora Chuck le miraba como si quisiera estrangularlo- y para que sepas, hasta tiene vello en la nariz

-¡No lo tiene!

-Quizás si sigues por ese camino tendrás que ir comprando viagra para hacer que se le pare, ya esta en la edad cercana a la disfunción eréctil...

-¡Joder, Chuck, ya cierra la boca!

Chuck estaba siendo un cretino, porque Rogers apenas pasa a los treinta y cinco, y solo lo hacía para burlarse de Dan.

Chuck sonrió al ver como Dan avergonzado se sonrojaba aun más, con esa inocencia tan característica suya.

-Si no quieres que le cuente a nadie, sobre lo que leí, ven al auditorio después de la hora del almuerzo- susurró con su tono de voz confidencial y sexy

-No tengo que obedecerte- replicó Dan- y nadie va creerte, ya me devolviste mi...

-¿Crees que no hice copias?- le interrumpió Chuck, con una sonrisa triunfante, haciendolo callar- Daniel, parece que después de todo este tiempo aun no me conocieras

Y fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, dejándolo ahí de pie.

(...)

-Tienes que parar esto- dijo Nate, luego de haber entrado en el salón de clases y sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Chuck con su típico tono de aburrimiento

-Lo que sea que estas haciendo, Dan ayer me contó que estabas comenzando a asustarlo, piensa que hizo algo para molestarte

-Y así es- confirmó Chuck, mirándole como si fuera idiota

-Chuck, crees que te sedujo en clase de gimnasia, eso es ridículo, Dan apenas conoce lo que es seducir.

-Que no lo haya hecho apropósito no lo hace menos culpable

Nate iba a replicar, pero entonces entró Dan al salón de clases, seguido del profesor de química.

Y Chuck rodó los ojos cuando Rogers le decía algo a Humphrey, provocando que este bajara su mirada y replicara con su usual verborrea, sin ser capaz de callarse.

Y así estuvo toda la clase. Para ser sincero Chuck entendía que el profesor fuera joven, e inteligente y agraciado, y era lo que más le molestaba, todos los años que llevaba enseñando, tan profesional, y simpático y sin un solo defecto.

Entendía porque a Dan le agradara tanto, pero solo hacia que su estómago sintiera un nudo incómodo.

Sacó su teléfono y escribió un mensaje.

"Querido diario; hoy me quede viendo los labios de Rogers como el verdadero tarado que soy, quizás por ello sigo siendo virgen"

Dan leyó el mensaje recibido y volteó a ver a Chuck furioso, eso no lo escribió él en su diario, eso lo inventó Chuck. 

"No le estaba mirando los labios"

"Me preguntó que pensará Serena cuando se entere"

Dan le miró suplicante, y Chuck solo le guiñó un ojo.

"Si no quieres que se lo diga, deja de poner esa expresión de idiota embobado cada vez que Rogers se te acerque"

Dan frunció el ceño ante el mensaje.

"Bien"

"Y deja de levantar la mano"

"Bien."

Y así continuó el resto de la clase.

"Deja de morder el bolígrafo cuando está cerca"

"Deja de sonrojarte cuando te habla"

"Deja de sonreírle de vuelta"

Dan perdió los nervios y sus dedos se movieron furiosos sobre el teclado.

"¡Joder, BIEN, ya entendí, Chuck, no levanto la mano, no me sonrojo, no hablo, no me muevo, no respiro! ¡YA ENTENDÍ!"

Chuck soltó una carcajada ante el mensaje, ganándose un regaño de Rogers, Chuck le ignoró. Y sonrió a Dan, que le lanzaba prácticamente dagas por los ojos.

Nate alzó una ceja.

-Chuck ¿Qué te traes?

Chuck no respondió, solo se limitó a tomar un bolígrafo y terminar su tarea lo antes posible, pero su sonrisa nunca abandonó sus labios.


	2. Capítulo 2: The Little Castle

Las cosas no iban del todo bien con Serena desde hace un tiempo, un tiempo son, las dos ultimas semanas, y Dan lo intentaba, enserio lo hacía, pero simplemente parecía que Serena no quería llevar las cosas de forma sencilla.

Cada vez que tenía un problema y él le ofrecía ayuda, no era suficiente, o no lo necesitaba o solo prefería ocultarle las cosas, ocultarle su mundo, como si el hecho de que se lo mostrara lo fuera a quebrar, como si él estuviese hecho de cristal. Joder, eso le enfadaba.

Así que sí, las cosas no iban del todo bien, y la atracción no podía ser la mejor, y Dan hubiese puesto de su parte pero no podía ser él quien remara el bote todo el maldito camino.

Ese día tuvo una pelea con Serena- antes de encontrarse con Chuck en el pasillo y perdirle su diario- justo en la mañana, por una tontería, por no verse más involucrado en la vida de ella.

Sabía que si Chuck comenzaba a publicar fotos de su diario mandaría definitivamente su relacion con Serena a la mierda. Porque ¿Cómo le explicas a tu novia que no te incluye en su vida que te la pasas escribiendo poesía sobre el profesor Rogers?

Claro, no lo hacías.

Y ese no era su único problema, no, sino que Chuck ahora le estaba manipulando, lo cual era horrible, no sabía si era un alivio pensar en otra cosa, o una tortura porque era Chuck Bass.

En fin, luego de que ocurrieran todos los mensajes en clases a los que Chuck parecía molestarle todo lo que Dan hacía, quedaron de verse en el auditorio.

Y Dan lo sabía, lo supo desde el momento en que notó que Chuck tenía su diario, su vida iba a ser un infierno desde ahora, y el estaba en manos del diablo, como un juguete, y enserio ¿Qué le dio a Chuck con dejar de ignorarlo tan repentinamente y atormentarle la vida?

Algo tenía que haber hecho, o quizás Chuck estaba tan aburrido de siempre molestar a las mismas personas de su círculo de amigos que se fue por el novio de su hermanastra, osea él.

Unas horas más tarde, después de la hora de almuerzo Chuck le estaba esperando allí, solo, fumandose un cigarrillo e importandole bien poco que no se pudiera fumar en el interior del teatro.

Dan caminó hacia él a paso inseguro. Y cuando este le recorrió con la mirada simplemente explotó.

-Tienes que decirme que quieres- fue lo primero que dijo Dan, y sono casi suplicante

-¿Disculpa?

-Yo... he estado pensando en qué pude haber hecho para molestarte, y sinceramente no tengo idea, y no sé cómo deshacerlo porque no sé que es, y tú... tienes que decirme que quieres para poder hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes y olvidar esto.

-¿Has visitado The Little Castle?

-¿Q-Qué?

-The Little Castle

-No- respondió confundido por el giro de conversación, pero sabía que se refería a un club- no tengo edad, es para mayores de veintiún años, ni siquiera he cumplido dieciocho.

Chuck giró sus ojos, claro que Daniel tenía que ser siempre tan recto y obediente. Él tampoco tenía edad, y sin embargo iba cada tres semanas a Little Castle (el resto de las semanas prefería ir a otros clubes más cercanos a conseguir mujerzuelas más sexys).

-Bien, al menos lo conoces- Chuck sonrió y le tendió un tarjeta, con la dirección del lugar-ve allí hoy, a las nueve

-¿Por qué?- gruñó Dan, tomando el papel de mala gana, sabiendo que no podría negarse

-Porque yo lo digo- respondió- porque soy Chuck Bass

-Bien ¿Es todo?

-No.

Dan gruñó porque claro, con Chuck nunca era todo.

Chuck dio un paso adelante, y Dan arrugó un poco la nariz ante el olor a tabaco, pero no le resultó desagradable fue más pos instinto, tambien el olor de Chuck estaba mezclado con perfume, perfume costoso.

-¿Qué dirías que te va más Humphrey los hombres, o las mujeres?

-¿Q-qué?- inquirió, su voz sonando un poco más aguda- y...yo no... te dije que los hombres no me van... o...

-Tu diario donde mencionas a Rogers no dice lo mismo, página tras página

-No es tan así- confesó avergonzado

-Respode.

-Joder, Chuck, no lo sé ¿Quieres que sea sincero? Me gusta Serena, más que nadie o eso creía cuando la miraba secretamente a distancia, pero ahora que estoy con ella no todo va viento en popa. Y Rogers... solo es guapo e inteligente, y... esta ahí atrapando mi atención, porque me atrae...

-No me interesa- le cortó Chuck, fingiendo aburrimiento- me importa una mierda como te atraiga Rogers.

-¡Me lo has preguntado!

-Te he preguntado que te gustan más ¿Los hombres o mujeres?

-¡Pero es que no lo sé, Chuck, jamás he estado con un hombre!- ni con una mujer, pensó Dan, pero Chuck no tenía que saber que él y Serena no habían tenido sexo, ni que él aun era virgen, ah claro, recordó, Chuck ya lo sabía, tenía copias de su diario después de todo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más ambos escucharon a alguien carraspear desde detrás de la cortina.

Dan volteó encontrandose con Rogers que parecía algo culpable y divertido. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba escuchando, pero le rogaba a Dios que no fuera mucho.

-Lamento interrumpir su conversación- se disculpo, tan educado como siempre- la directora me pidió vaciar el auditorio para el club de teatro.

-Bien- comentó Chuck girando sus ojos, y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida- nos vemos esta noche, Dan- dijo intentando que no sonara como que marcaba territorio, porque no lo hacía, enserio- profesor Rogers- y eso sonó con más despreció del que planeaba, pero le restó importancia mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Dan suspiró, rascándose la nuca y removiendose nervioso.

-Vaya- dijo Rogers con una sonrisa, mirándolo- ¿Tú y Chuck Bass?

-¿Q...qué? ¡No!- exclamó Dan sonrojandose ante la insinuación- Chuck no lo decía con ese sentido, es que quedamos de ir a The Little Castle esta noche eso es todo. Somos solo amigos, quiero decir no, en realidad no, no somos amigos, él me odia, me detesta y yo... bueno, yo no lo odio simplemente no es mi persona favorita y...

-Dan- le cortó Rogers con una pequeña sonrisa- esta bien, solo era una broma.

Dan dejo escapar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, aliviado, y sonrió con timidez.

-Y no creo que Chuck te deteste tanto como dices, se la pasaba mirándote en clases. 

-No... solo disfruta haciendome sentir miserable.

Rogers pareció querer discutir pero terminó callándoselo.

-A todo esto ¿Tienes edad para ir a The Little Castle?

Dan parpadeó.

-Uhm, pues no pero...- pero no es que pueda negarme, pensó.

-Esta bien, no es de mi incumbencia, solo ten cuidado ¿Sí? Sé que eres un buen chico.

Dan asintió.

-Sí. Adios, profesor Rogers.

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue, tenía mucho en mente y debía ver que rayos iba a ponerse para ese club porque estaba seguro que Chuck lo sacaría a patadas si se presentaba con sus camisas a cuadros.

(...)

Todo iba a salir de acuerdo a su plan, pensó Chuck, observando en la cama su nuevo traje para usar en la noche.

Hoy pasaron por la fase uno del plan; Manipulación.

Iba hacer que Daniel se embriagara, lo iba a obligar a disfrutar de la noche, divetirse. Como jamás lo había hecho. Y cuando al fin lo consiga, cuando Dan esté vulnerable, iba a hacer algún movimiento, y poco a poco se metería en su cabeza, lo obligaría a pensar en él.

Joder todo lo que ha querido es que Dan actue como uno de ellos, verlo perderse en si mismo, y a diferencia de Serena, él sabía que Dan sería dificil de romper. Y él quería ver como era aquello, la visión de Dan actuando así, ver como hacia cosas que no haría estando sobrio, dejándose llevar, como alguien del Upper East Side, dejando de ser el inocente novio de Serena por un segundo. 

Era un juego, e iba a ser divertido. Solo buscaba algo de distracción, es todo, el aburrimiento lo estaba matando y sus ganas de tocar a Daniel. Verlo en facetas que no muestra a cualquiera.

Chuck se recostó en su cama lentamente, con una carpeta impresa del diario de Humphrey y continuó leyendo. Aun no lo leía completo de hecho iba por la mitad, y era como estar en la cabeza de Dan, era como sentir cada uno de sus neuróticos pensamientos conectándose.

'...no es que no me guste Serena, me gusta mucho y es maravillosa, pero no es lo que esperaba, todo se mueve de forma extraña al rededor de ella como si algo no encajara, no sé si es ella o yo pero sé que es algo...'

Podrían ser ambos, pensó Chuck. Despues de todo Serena no era buena llevando relaciones y Dan era... bueno, Dan. Si no le prestabas atención se movía hacia otra persona en busca de cariño. En este caso Rogers era la otra persona.

'...hoy me di cuenta de algo, el profesor Rogers es realmente inteligente, es tan culto y, aunque no sea su especialidad, sabe tanto se literatura que podría escucharlo hablar por horas...'

'...el profesor Rogers es tan amable, hoy me llamo su favorito de la clase por responder bien ...'

'...el profesor Roger es tan guapo cuando sonrie...'

'...el profesor Rogers es tan carismático...'

'...el profesor Rogers...'

'...el profesor Rogers...'

'...el profesor Rogers...'

Chuck arrojó la copia del diario al otro extremo de la habitación más fuerte de lo que pretendía. 

Repentinamente, le dieron ganas de encontrar a Rogers y darle un puñetazo en la cara.

(...)

La música sonaba fuerte en The Little Castle, y Dan no encontraba a Chuck en ninguna parte. No le extrañaría que Chuck lo citara ahí para dejarle plantado, estaba seguro de que no sería al primero que le hacía eso, pero antes de poder sopesarlo como siempre hacía, lo vio, sentado en una mesa, bebiendo solo, con una chica masajeando sus hombros.

Dan caminó hasta él y se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

-Hola, Chuck- saludó algo inseguro, Chuck le lanzó una mirada irritada y parecía molesto por algo, con él, y Dan no lo entendía, porque con Chuck nunca entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Daniel- respondió con un asentimiento y luego de indicarle a la chica que se retirara, le indicó los shots sobre la mesa- por favor, sírvete.

-Yo... Yo no... no bebo- murmuró sintiéndose como un mojigato.

-Hoy sí.

-Mañana hay escuela- informó Dan- y hay un examen de matemáticas...

-Humphrey- le acalló, acercándose a su rostro- o te callas y bebes, o le mando a Serena todo lo que escribes de Rogers. Tú decides.

Dan frunció el ceño pensando en replicar que no tenía que recordárselo. Se quedó callado, y tomó un shot en su mano, con vacilación.

-Papá me va castigar si llego después de las una, dice que en noche de escuela no puedo llegar más tarde, es el toque de qurda- su voz sonó firme pero se sintió como un tonto, porque se estaba comportando como un niño bueno que seguía las reglas (y, rayos, lo era) frente a Chuck Bass, el hombre a quien menos le importaban las reglas.

Chuck rodó los ojos. 

-Te dejaré en tu puerta diez para las una ¿Contento? 

Dan asintió, y luego bebieron, al mismo tiempo, lanzándose miradas por sobre los pequeños vasos. Dan arrugó la nariz ante el ardor del trago. 

Se bebieron otros cuantos mientras las luces parpadeaban cada vez mas y la gente iba llenando el lugar, la pista de baile estaba casi a rebosar.

-¿Por qué me citaste aquí?- gritó Humphrey sobre la música.

-Nate estaba ocupado esta noche con Blair- no era del todo mentira, pero funcionaba.

-Entiendo ¿Entonces soy el reemplazo de Nate?

-No- negó con una sonrisa- Para eso tendrías que ser divertido. Pero eras tú o nada.

-¡Yo soy divertido!- se quejó, y Chuck notó con diversión que Dan estaba ebrio. Era evidente, su voz sonaba más aguda, sus brazos se movían mucho, y sus hombros usualmente tensos estaban relajados.

-Pruébalo.

-¿Cómo?

Chuck se alzó de hombros, entretenido.

Dan murmuró algo para si mismo y se levantó de la mesa tambaleante.

-¡Joder, te vas a arrepentir como nunca de hacerme hacer esto!- gritó Dan con una sonrisa.

-¿Hacerte hacer qué exactamente?- preguntó Chuck interesado mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante en su asiento, porque esa pequeña sonrisa mostraba que Dan no la estaba pasando del todo mal.

Dan se movió hacia la pista de baile, y con una sonrisa comenzó a moverse. Y, joder, pensó Chuck, jamás había visto a alguien bailar tan mal, incluso ebrio, sus caderas se movían con rigidez, con movimientos inexpertos, sus hombros se movían de atrás hacia adelante y parecía no saber que hacer con sus manos. Y enserio, la gente estaba comenzando a mirarlo raro.

Con un suspiro Chuck se levantó e iba a decirle que volviera a sentarse cuando un reflector de luces apuntó a Dan, quien tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, exhibiendo su cuello pálido y sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su garganta, sus labios rosados estaban entre abiertos. Se movía lento, sus movimientos dejaron de ser torpes y eran más bien suaves. Chuck tragó saliva, porque nunca había visto algo así, y era precioso. Pero esa visión desapareció al instante, cuando alguien chocó su hombro con Dan.

-Muévete, niño- dijo un hombre mirándole con desprecio, desapareciendo en la multitud y Chuck decidió que era suficiente, que debían volver a sentarse.

-Daniel- le tomó del brazo. 

Irremediablemente una oleada de culpa lo invadió, ver a Dan apenas siendo capaz de sostenerse en pie, dando vueltas al rededor de desconocidos sin ser conciente de las miradas burlescas y lascivas que recibía.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

-Chuck, baila conmigo- pidió como si no le hubiese escuchado, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos de cachorrito.

-No, ni siquiera sabes bailar- dijo con burla.

-Entonces enséñame- su voz sonaba demandante, y entonces enredó sus delgados brazos con torpeza al rededor de los hombros de Chuck.

Chuck se quedo quieto, sintiendo la frente de Dan contra su hombro, su calor, a través de la ropa, el dulce olor de su champú de frutos rojos. Y sin poder evitarlo colocó sus manos en sus caderas, dirigiéndolas con suavidad.

-Tienes que relajarte- dijo en su oído.

Dan le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero ahora había un sonrojo fuerte en sus mejillas, agachó la mirada.

-Es...estoy relajado.

-Si este eres tu relajado no quiero imaginarte tenso- se burló intentado mover sus manos mas lentamente para que Dan se acoplara al ritmo, pero al ver que no lo conseguía le dio media vuelta, y pegó su espalda a su pecho.

-Yo siempre estoy tenso- murmuró con un jadeo cuando sintió el aliento de Chuck en su nuca.

-Mierda, Daniel, es como si nunca hubieras tenido sexo- gruñó pasando la punta de su nariz tras su oreja-Solo muevete suave.

Dan se sonrojó fuerte ahora, su cuerpo tensándose.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?

-Siempre.

Dan se soltó de sus manos, y volteó poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos, mirandole enfadado.

-Sabes que es verdad. No tienes que decirlo.

-¿El qué?

Chuck estaba confundido y Dan parecía cada vez más cabreado, o más avergonzado.

-¡Tú sabes!... Que... que yo soy... que nunca he...- y a Dan le hubiese gustado culpar su falta de palabras al alcohol, y no a su nerviosismo constante cuando estaba en presencia de Chuck.

-Espera- Chuck le detuvo, mirándole sorprendido, esta vez de verdad, y vaya, Dan nunca le había visto mostrar algo que no fuera burla, enojo u odio- ¿Me estas diciendo que tu y Serena no lo han hecho?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Pero si eso está en mi diario, es cierto! ¿Esta bien? ¡Soy virgen!

-Bueno y ¿Cómo demonios iba yo a saberlo? Cuando te llamo virgen lo hago de burla- admitió rodando los ojos, pero luego su semblante cambió a uno de enfado-¡Además quizás hubiese llegado a esa parte si no estuvieses escribiendo todo el día del imbécil de Rogers!

-¡Rogers no es un imbécil!-le respondió igualando su tono de enfado.

-¡Cierto, el imbécil eres tú, al pensar que él en algún momento te pondrá atención!

Y quizás fuese solo el alcohol, pero Chuck pudo casi jurar que vio un destello de tristeza en los ojos de Dan.

-¡Pues si soy tan poca cosa, invita a otra persona a venir a la próxima!- gritó furioso antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Chuck se pasó la mano por el cabello, con frustración antes de correr tras él. Estúpido Humphrey que se emborrachaba con unos pocos shots con su nula resistencia y se ponía emocional, y ahora estaba enfadado con él queriendo huir.

De pura suerte le encontró caminando fuera del club y frotándose los antebrazos con las manos en busca de calor. 

-Daniel- le llamó, llegando hasta él, tomándolo del brazo.

-Suéltame.

-No- dijo con firmeza- te llevaré a tu casa ahora. 

-No quiero.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño de seis años y obedece.

-¡Y tú deja de darme ordenes!

Y Chuck le miró fijamente, el rostro de Daniel arrugado en una mueca de furia, y no pudo evitar sonreir sin importarle que estuviera fuera de contexto.

-¿Qué?- gruñó Dan- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Vamos- dijo conduciéndolo a la limusina que estaba en la esquina- Sube.

-No voy a...

-Son un cuarto para las una- informó Chuck observando su reloj de muñeca.

Dan palideció.

-Ay no- dijo subiendose al vehículo a prisa, viendo a Chuck que aun no se subía- ¡Vamos! ¡No quiero que me castiguen por una semana!

-Despues del númerito que te has mandado te lo tienes merecido- respondió pero subiendo aun así, e indicandole a su chofer que avanzara.

-No lo habría hecho si dejaras de verme como alguien insignificante- gruñó, fijando su vista en la ventana polarizada del auto.

El frío filtrandose a través de la delgada tela de su camisa, ocasionando que su piel se pusiera de gallina. 

-Daniel...- murmuró Chuck con voz suave queriendo llamar su atención. Dan le ignoró.

Chuck giró sus ojos y le pellizcó el brazo.

-¡Auch!- dijo Dan sobándose con su mano. 

Iba replicar pero la mirada de Chuck acalló sus pensamientos, porque parecía que quería decirle algo, Dan alzó sus cejas esperando que lo hiciera pero Chuck tenía los labios apretados como si estuviera intentando contenerse.

-¿Quieres un poco de felicidad?- soltó por fin.

-¿Qué?

Chuck sacó una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco de su bolsillo y la abrió con mucho cuidado, y metió su dedo índice después de lamerlo, y se lo tendió a Dan, lleno de esa sustancia.

-¿Es... es cocaina?- preguntó con timidez, casi con miedo. 

-Prueba.

-N... no. Yo nunca... no puedo llegar a casa drogado.

-Aun faltan dos horas para las una. Y un poco no te hará mucho que digamos.

-¡Dijiste que faltaban quince minutos!

-Mentí- confesó con una sonrisa- para que cerraras la boca y me obedecieras.

Dan bufó enfadado.

-Prueba- repirió Chuck.

Dan observó el dedo frente a él, con cocaína, y tragando saliva nervioso, se inclinó y se metió la punta del dedo de Chuck en la boca. Ignorando las pupilas dilatadas de este al verlo y sentir su lengua recorriendolo. 

-Lo siento- confesó Dan luego de un instante, apartándose, sus mejillas rojas mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios, quitando la coca de ellos.

Chuck sin poder evitarlo sacó un poco para él, lamiéndolo con sus ojos fijos en Dan.

-No tienes que ser tan correcto conmigo, Daniel.

-No intento serlo.

-¿Quieres más?

(...)

Una hora después Dan podía estallar en carcajadas solo porque se le cayó el teléfono al suelo mientras leía un texto borroso de Serana, algo sobre el nuevo vestido que se compró. 

-Joder- exclamó emocionado, alzando sus manos- ¡Esto si es felicidad!

Chuck le sonrió con burla, porque Daniel ya estaba muy drogado cuando el apenas si estaba sintiendo la coca.

-¡Deberiamos bailar!

-Estamos en una limusina.

-Dijiste que me enseñarias, y no lo hiciste, eres un embustero- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Lo intenté y eres terrible.

-Puedo mejorar, así dejaras de verme como si fuera tan poca cosa. Y Steve pueda voltear a verme.

Chuck gruñó. Y hubiese soltado otro comentario cruel, pero la mirada perdida y suplicante de Dan lo distrajo, y solo no pudo.

-¿De veras crees que no le gustaré jamás?

-No creo que seas para él.

-Ya ¿Y para quien soy entonces? ¿Para Serena?- preguntó confundido, toda la alegría había desaparecido y solo quedaba una risa vacía- ella no me quiere, o si lo hace no lo demuestra.

Chuck dudó, notando como el hueso en la clavicula de Dan se exibía, y penso en lo facil que sería dejar unas marcas en esa piel delicada. En lo fácil que sería rodear con sus dedos ese cuello cuando estuviera dentro de él y... mierda, la coca ya estaba en su cerebro. Porque no había forma de que dijera lo que iba decir.

-Supongo que eres para alguien que... sea capaz de tratar contigo, que te cuide y... te preste atención sin que tengas que hacer malabares por ello- murmuró acercando un poco su rostro a Dan que le miraba expectante, sus ojos brillando- con quien sea divertido estar , que no sea lo suficiente simple para ser aburrido, pero si para que haya conexión. Alguien que cuando beses sientas una corriente eléctrica recorriendote, despertando todos tus sentidos.

Dan no sabía cuando Chuck se había acercado tanto, pero casi sentía sus respiraciones mezcladas, y sin poder evitarlo, con torpeza Dan se movió un poco, solo unos centímetros y fue más dejarse caer pero sus labios se juntaron y Dan se estremeció ante lo intenso de un toque tan casto.

Luego de unos segundos se separó, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Chuck abriendo los ojos sorprendido ante lo que hizo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente- Chuck, lo siento, es que... estabas muy... y tu olor es... solo pensé... 

Chuck suspiró y volvió a su lugar en el asiento.

-Deja de disculparte.

-Pero... es que... no debí... lo siento muchísimo, Chuck.

Chuck cerró los ojos aun escuchando las absurdar disculpas de Daniel, y pensó en lo suave de sus labios, lo vacilantes y torpes que eran.

Despues de dejarlo parlotear un segundo sus oídos captaron algo.

-... a Serena.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que por favor...- bajó la mirada con culpa- no le digas a Serena. 

-No iba hacerlo.

-Ya, bueno... gracias. Solo ha sido... 

-No iba arruinar la oportunidad de mi padre con Lily, solo por que el virgen noviecito de mi hermana me dio el beso mas torpe y malo del mundo.

Dan apretó los labios irritado y a Chuck le encantaba lo facil que era hacerlo enfadar.

-No hay necesidad de ponerse así.

-Si la hay.

-Además, no ha sido tan malo, no soy un mal besador.

Chuck tenía que estar de acuerdo, pero aunque hubiese sido el peor beso del mundo no lo habría cambiado por ningún otro.

La limusina se detuvo y Chuck notó que habían llegado a Brooklyn y el edificio de Dan estaba allí.

-Bueno pues... yo me voy a... -Dan hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, carraspeando algo dudoso. Intentó abrirla pero al parecer estaba con llave, lo intentó de nuevo, solo por si cedía- ¿Puedes uhmm... decirle a tu chofer que quite el seguro?

-No.

Dan parpadeó, confundido, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos inocentes.

-Chuck- murmuró antes de volver a intentar abrir la puerta repetidas veces, observó la hora en su móvil con rapidez-¡Chuck! Faltan dos minutos, dile que abra la puerta, hablo enserio, no quiero que me castiguen toda la semana porque estas siendo un idiota.

Chuck le miraba con aburrimiento, pero en sus ojos había un destello de diversión. Dan quizo golpearlo, y estaba poniendose nervioso porque Chuck comenzaba a acercarse a él.

-¿Q...qué? Chuck, la puerta... falta un minuto para las...

Dan jadeó sorprendido cuando los labios de Chuck se estrellaron contra los suyos, y una mano en su nuca lo mantenía firmemente allí, sin darle la oportunidad de apartarse.

No fue un beso casto y torpe como el que Dan le había dado, era un beso experto, y hambriento, y hacia que su cuerpo estuviera en llamas y su cuerpo agonizara por sentir en aquellos labios recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Dan correspondió apenas comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, y fue más por inercia que por nada, intentó mantenerle el ritmo, pero cada vez que le alcanzaba Chuck hacía algo que le sorprendía, como pasar su lengua por su labios inferior, o bajar sus manos hasta su trasero.

Antes de que atinara a hacer algo con sus manos Chuck le apartó.

-Tampoco le diremos a Serena de esto, no ha sido nada- susurró él sobre su oído- eres libre de irte.

Dan tragó saliva nervioso, antes de asentir repetidas veces y bajarse.

La limusina se perdió en la fría noche, y él bajó la mirada a sus pantalones que se sentían más apretados que de costumbre y gruñó.

¿Acaso un adolescente virgen necesitaba más frustración sexual?

Observó la hora, y joder, se había pasado como siete minutos.

Estuvo siete minutos besándose con Chuck.

Chuck Bass.

Corrió hasta su apartamento, y cuando ingresó supo por la expresion de su padre que ninguna suplica o excusa fue suficiente para que Rufus no le castigara.


	3. Capítulo 3: Getaway car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se intensifican entre Chuck y Dan.

Era viernes y Serena le había invitado a su casa ese día al terminar las clases. Llevaban un buen rato sobre la cama de esta mientras veían una película, un lugar secreto se llamaba, lo cierto es que no estaba mal pero simplemente no eran de las que Dan solía elegir. 

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par, y ni Lily ni Bart Bass estaban ese día. Era el escenario perfecto para hacer lo que quisieran sin ser descubiertos.

Pero Dan no estaba seguro de estar del todo enfocado en ello. Y no era por Serena.

Dan se echó hacia atrás en la cama y suspiró, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada al escuchar su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, lo sacó de este y lo apagó. Porque enserio, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que era otro mensaje de Chuck.

Se suponía que debía dejarlo ir, olvidar todo el asunto del beso. Pero simplemente no podía, y ya había pasado una semana. Una semana en la que Chuck hizo su vida un infierno en la escuela cada vez que se encontraban.

Semana en la que Dan escribía sobre el en su diario sin parar, porque estaba confundido, y necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema, y la única forma de hacerlo era escribiendo. Claro que ahora su diario estaba en casa, en un escondite que nadie pensaría en buscar y después del incidente con Chuck no pensaba sacarlo de allí, menos que ahora tenía solo pensamientos sobre este.

Había escrito sobre cada incidente, empezando por el beso, y siguiendo con la primera vez que vio a Chuck cuando el martes se encontraron en clases. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

Flash Back

Era Martes por la mañana, hacía frío, y afuera se podía ver el cielo de Nueva York lleno de nubes grises que indicaban que estaba a punto de ponerse a llover. Dan llevaba un paraguas en su bolso de color café solo por si acaso.

Se removió nervioso en su asiento intentando resolver en su cuaderno un par de ecuaciones sencillas para la clase de Matemáticas, de la cual tenían examen en unos minutos, pero no podía evitar distraerse constantemente observando desde la blanca pizarra a la puerta del salón de clases. Esta aun no comenzaba, faltaban veinte minutos, pero Dan había llegado antes como siempre.

Y solo esperaba que cierta persona no entrara también, a cierta persona que no había visto desde la noche anterior, cuando se besaron. Y, rayos, él no ha podido pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera en Serena ¡No era justo que Chuck jugara con él de esa forma!

Cerró el cuaderno de mala gana y caminó hasta la parte de atrás del salón de clases buscando algún libro de literatura sobre las estanterías, dio un salto cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse con un sonoro golpe, y observó hacia allá enseguida.

Chuck le miraba con una sonrisa malévola de medio lado.

-Humphrey- le saludó, con ese toque de burla y desprecio en su voz tan característico suyo.

-Hola, Chuck- respondió él con su nerviosismo habitual, y hubo un pequeño atropello en sus palabras porque no tenía control de ello, porque él no podía fingir tan bien que nada le pasaba.

Chuck comenzó a caminar hacia él a paso lento, disfrutando de ver como Dan tragaba saliva al ver sus movimientos. Dan le recordaba un cervatillo esperando a ser devorado.

-¿Te divertiste anoche?- inquirió el millonario, con sus ojos sagaces.

Dan se sonrojó, prácticamente fue como si de golpe recordara lo que ocurrió y sus suaves mejillas lo expresaban.

Chuck sonrió al ver su reacción, Dan era la persona más inocente que conocía, seguía sin pensar que aquella cualidad fuera algo positivo, no lo era, cualquiera podía llegar a aprovecharse de aquello, como él lo haría, pero sin duda era una cualidad encantadora que le incitaba a corromperla todavía más.

-Fue... interesante- respondió Dan agachando la cabeza un poco viendo con fingido interés sus zapatos, obviamente queriendo disimular su rubor- Nunca había ido a un club, es... es... sí, supongo que fue divertido.

-¿Cual fue tu parte favorita?- preguntó llegando finalmente frente a él y acercándose más de la cuenta.

-¿Del club?

-De la noche- se explicó, conteniendo un bufido cuando Dan dio un paso hacia atrás trastabillando y pegando su espalda a la blanca pared. Él dio otro paso adelante solo para tener a Humphrey cerca, ignorando deliberadamente sus movimientos histéricos como el hecho de mover la cabeza y observar el lugar buscando una salida.

-Me gustó la... música- enumeró, ya dándose por vencido de poner distancia entre ambos, más que nada porque ya estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho Chuck Bass y la pared, lo que era igual, por no decir más, peligroso- y los tragos... el club.

-¿El baile?- preguntó Chuck divertido recordando a Dan con sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y Chuck con sus manos en su cintura intentando enseñarle a moverse- ¿La limusina?-recordó a Dan lamiendo de su dedo la cocaína, con un sus ojos apagados al recordar a Serena- ¿El... beso? O mejor dicho, los besos- susurró eso ultimó dejando entre sus rostros apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

-Dijimos que no hablaríamos de eso- recalcó Dan moviendo su rostro hacia un lado e intentando sonar firme pero su frase se desvaneció un poco cuando Chuck se inclinó hasta su oído.

-Dijimos que no le diríamos a Serena, pero no que no hablaríamos de eso- murmuró con su aliento cálido sobre su oreja, satisfecho al ver un pequeño estremecimiento en Dan-Vendrás conmigo hoy.

-No puedo.

-No era pregunta.

-Estoy castigado- gruñó Dan de mala gana, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Chuck para apartarlo- por tú culpa.

Chuck le agarró las muñecas y se las dejó a los costados de su cuerpo, acercándose más, al punto de hacerle contener la respiración.

Y sonrió porque tenía a Daniel justo donde lo quería, podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana y este estaba camino a otorgárselo, solo tenía que continuar así, metiéndose bajo su piel, haciéndolo retorcerse. 

Le mostraría lo que se sentía no ser dueño de sus pensamientos.

Pero no era el momento, pensó depositando un suave beso sobre en la piel delicada del cuello de este, donde, si estuvieran con menos ropa y en un lugar más intimo dejaría una marca.

-Apenas termine tu castigo me acompañarás, y no tendrás una sola excusa ¿Entendido?

Dan abrió la boca para responder, pero justo se escuchó como alguien giraba la manilla de la puerta, intentando entrar, se apartó de golpe del cuerpo de Chuck moviéndose hacia un lado justo cuando otros dos estudiantes entraban.

Fin Flash Back

Decir que ese fue el primer incidente sería una sucia mentira. Porque hubieron más, muchos más.

Como cuando se estaban cambiando antes de salir a clase de gimnasia.

Flash Back

El miércoles en los vestidores de los hombres, Nate le estaba hablando de algún tema irrelevante, mientras este se cambiaba de ropa para poder salir a la clase. 

Dan observó a Chuck, que estaba unos pasos más allá, con su uniforme de gimnasia ya puesto, y apoyado con la espalda en los lockers, sus ojos le escaneaban con descaro, y Dan bajó la mirada, porque odiaba sentirse de esa forma, tal vulnerable y desnudo solo con una mirada de parte del otro.

-Entonces lo hicimos y todo fue bien.

Dan parpadeó confundido.

-¿Hicieron qué?

-Blair y yo, lo hicimos, tu sabes, tuvimos sexo- explicó Nate alzándose de hombros.

-Huh- dijo con un asentimiento Dan. Preguntándose por quien sabe cuanta ves qué se sentiría tener sexo, pero no solo eso, sino que hacerlo con la persona que realmente amabas.

-Fue genial- decía Nate- creí que todo iba ser incómodo, y bueno, no lo fue tanto.

-Nathaniel ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación comer frente a los que tienen hambre?- comentó Chuck llegando a ellos con una sonrisa burlona haciendo un gesto a Dan.

-¿Qué? Espera- dijo Nate sorprendiendo mirando a Dan- ¿Tu y Serena aun no...?

-No- gruñó Dan, lanzando una mirada molesta a Chuck por que si, había leído su diario pero no tenía derecho de irlo comentando por ahí- Y no veo por qué es tan raro, simplemente no hemos tenido oportunidad.

-No, esta bien- le tranquilizó Nate- no estoy diciendo que sea raro, está bien tomarse su tiempo y todo, solo... bueno, Serena es, ya sabes, Serena.

-Ya- dijo notando que solo quedaban ellos tres por salir a clases, y Dan ni siquiera se había cambiado, más que nada porque no quería hacerlo frente a Chuck.

-Nathaniel, el entrenador te estaba buscando.

Dan observó sorprendido a Nate, y pensó en decirle que Chuck mentía, que nadie le buscaba, que era solo una excusa de Chuck para tenerlo a solas otra vez. Pero no pudo ocurrírsele una forma en la que no le explicara el porque Chuck quería tenerlo a solas.

-Voy a cambiarme- se apresuró a decir Dan, levantándose de un salto, con su bolso firme en sus manos y se encerró en un pequeño cubículo de baño.

Nate no era estúpido, y a Chuck le constaba que Nate sabía que buscaba. Pero de todas formas Nate asintió, no sin antes acercarse a Chuck susurrarle.

-Si no salen en cinco minutos vendré a buscarlos.

-No voy a aprovecharme de él, Nathaniel. Solo vamos a hablar.

-No te creo.

-¿No me crees?- repitió con burla.

Nate rodó los ojos. Porque toda la semana su amigo se la había pasado acechando a Dan.

-No puedo dejar que lo hagas, por tres razones; primero él es mi amigo, Chuck, y no quiero que le hagas daño, segundo es el novio de tu hermana y solo conseguirás enfadar a tu padre a Lily y a Serena. Y tercero; eres Chuck Bass, y cuando te obsesionas por algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, nunca termina bien.

Chuck apretó los labios, y Nate con un asentimiento caminó hacia la puerta, haciéndole un gesto de cinco minutos.

Dan se colocó sus shorts blancos de gimnasia, golpeándose el codo con el contenedor del papel higiénico al subirlos, era incómodo cambiarse allí, pero era mejor que cambiarse con Chuck y su cara de depredador.

Cuando ya se encontraba vestido abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Chuck apoyado justo al frente, en los lavabos. Dio un pequeño salto asustadizo.

-Mierda, Chuck.

Este se acercó a él a paso lento, y Dan tragó saliva cuando le empujó ligeramente metiéndose en el mismo cubículo que él.

-¿Qué estás...?

-Shhh...- él le acalló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, antes de recorrer sus brazos con sus manos, la piel de Dan era suave ante su toque- Tenemos cinco minutos.

-¿Cinco minutos para qué?

-Descuida- respondió trasladando sus manos a la espalda baja del chico de Brooklyn- Es tiempo mas que suficiente para que termines.

-¿Que termine qué?- jadeó él- Chuck, deja de hacer eso- pidió Dan cerrando los ojos.

-¿Hablas de tocarte?

-No, quiero decir... sí, también eso- jadeó al sentir la respiración se Chuck sobre el hueco de su cuello y hombro- me... me refiero a que quiero dejes de jugar conmigo.

-No puedo jugar sin ti- murmuró besando con suavidad su oreja, y apoyando finalmente sus manos sobre las caderas de Dan, dirigiéndolas a su trasero, y bajándolas un poco, solo un poco para molestarlo y hacerle removerse nervioso.

-Puedes jugar con cualquier otra persona, Chuck.

-No sería lo mismo. Y sé que a pesar de que te hagas el difícil, tu cuerpo reacciona sumisamente a todas y cada una de mis caricias. Y eso es porque en el fondo sabes que te gusta.

-No, no... tengo novia, lo sabes.

Dan se removió intentando apartarse, solo consiguiendo golpear su espalda con el cubículo y su cadera con el dispensador de papel higiénico. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Daniel- le detuvo Chuck aprisionándolo contra la pared para que dejara de moverse, sus manos acariciando la piel pálida- deja de ser tan nervioso y torpe por un segundo, deja de ser tan correcto e inocente, y solo déjate llevar.

Chuck coló una de sus piernas entre las de Dan, que se separaron obedientemente, sus manos bajaron hasta sus glúteos apretándolos, provocándole un gemido desde lo profundo de su garganta y Chuck sentía contra su muslo la erección de este, tan duro como una piedra.

Dan apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Chuck para no caerse, su cuello fue hacia atrás exhibiendo más lugar que el hombre podía besar, y movió sus caderas de arriba abajo, de atrás hacia adelante, con inexperiencia, buscando un ángulo que le generara más roce.

-Mírame, Daniel- demandó Chuck, y Dan le obedeció, porque era Chuck, porque todo su cuerpo le pedía que hiciera todo lo que el hombre le dijera, y se sentía tan sucio, y tan bien a la vez.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Chuck estrelló sus labios juntos, saboreando los suaves y dóciles labios de Dan, que se abrieron sin oponer resistencia. 

Dan gimió con las mejillas encendidas, intentando no hacer ruido, porque nunca se sabía si alguien estaba afuera escuchando, pero el pensamiento de que si lo encendía más. 

Jadeó cuando sintió las manos de Chuck en sus nalgas, apretándolas, conduciendo sus caderas, y su muslo se presionaba aun más.

-Chuck- gimió, intentando apartarle o acercarle, pero se sentía tan bien, todo estaba estupendo, busco en su mente algo que le dijera que lo que hacia estaba mal, no encontró nada.

-Te encanta, todo tu cuerpo reacciona a mi, a pesar de que tu mente te diga que no. Lo deseas, lo quieres y más importante lo necesitas.

-Ah, Chuck- gimoteó apretando los ojos con fuerza, avergonzado. 

No iba a durar mucho, y conciente de ello hundió su rostro en el cuello de Chuck, y con un fuerte y contenido gemido mientras clavaba sus dedos en los hombros de este con fuerza, terminó. 

Y Chuck solo le sonrió con superioridad, acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo, antes de besarle le frente por ultima vez y salir del cubículo del baño, dejándole allí, con la respiración irregular y su ropa hecha un desastre.

Fin Flash Back

-Dan- le llamó Serena, sacudiéndole el hombro con insistencia- Oye ¿Todo bien?

Él salió de sus pensamientos, o más bien recuerdos, y asintió.

-Todo bien- repitió, sonriéndole. Se suponía que debería olvidarlo, estaba seguro de que en ese momento Chuck estaba tranquilo y disfrutando de la vida teniendo sexo con fetiches raros con alguna prostituta del bar donde había llevado a Dan.

Tenía que olvidarse de ello.

Serena se inclinó sobre la cama y le besó, al principio con ternura, y luego fue aumentando de ritmo, los besos lentos cada vez se volvían más largos, y mas profundos, y él jadeó antes de pasar las manos por sus caderas algo inseguro, no quería hacer algún mal movimiento, pero ella solo le sonrió con seguridad, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él, antes de volver a besarlo.

Y a Dan le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado porque ella era perfecta y dulce y si ponía de su parte todo iba a resultar entre ellos...

El teléfono de Serena vibró en la cama, primero una, luego dos, hasta tres veces antes de que ella se apartara de encima de él, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Lo siento creí haberlo silenciado y...- ella se quedó en silencio al ver algo en la pantalla.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó él apoyandose sobre sus codos, con una expresión preocupada.

-No, sí... quiero decir, sí- respondió con una sonrisa fingida, acomodándose el cabello desordenado hacia atrás, y Dan apretó los labios, porque no estaba dispuesto a tener la misma discusión de siempre, no cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo por primera vez.

-Son solo cosas... bobas, entre Blair y yo.

-Tu expresión no dice lo mismo- dijo él sentándose y colocándo sus manos sobre las de ella- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Ella bajó la mirada y apartó sus manos con lentitud, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-No puedo hablar de ello- respondió, y todo en su tono de voz indicaba culpa.

-Si puedes- corroboró él también levantándose de la cama- si dejarás por un segundo de ser tan terca y confiaras en mi, no me voy a alejar de ti si no me lo pides. Serena...

-No puedo- negó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con insistencia.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¿Por qué siempre me alejas de tu vida cuando algo está mal?- inquirió apretándo los labios- ¿Enserio crees que no voy a poder ser capaz de manejarlo? 

-¡No es solo eso!- explotó ella, y después de un largo suspiro se dejó caer en la cama, sentada con la espalda recta, mirando al suelo.

-¿Y qué es?

-No puedo lidiar con esto ahora, Dan.

-¿Esto? ¿Te refieres a nosotros?

Ella cerró los ojos, y por un segundo Dan pensó que le diría que no, pero terminó por asentir, y las palabras que salieron de su boca a continuación fueron el detonante.

-Creo que necesito un tiempo.

Dan se quedó un momento ahí de pie, como incapaz de procesar las palabras de ella, y solo se mantuvo de esa forma por unos largos segundos, antes de que él asintiera, y sin decir una sola palabra salió de la habitación.

Sus ojos ardían un poco mientras caminaba hacia la salida, y no tenía ganas de comportarse de esa forma, pero era injusto que él intentara arreglar las cosas, suprimir sus emociones y Serena solo actuaba como si nada fuera importante.

Presionó el botón del ascensor con insistencia y cuando este se abrió, él casi se estrello cara a cara con Chuck al entrar.

Se sorprendió enormemente al verlo allí, pero entonces recordó que Lily y Bart llevaban saliendo algunos meses, lo que significaba uno que ahora Serena era la hermanastra de Chuck, y dos, que también vivían juntos. 

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Dan arrugó la nariz y bajó la mirada deseando que su rostro no expresara lo afectado que estaba por la discusión, y claro, como olvidar el reciente rompimiento con Serena.

Se subió al ascensor sin decir una sola palabra. Y Chuck le observó fijamente.

-¿Otra discusión?- su voz sonó en un tono mucho menos burlesco que el de costumbre pero Dan aun así no tenía ganas de pensar en ello.

-¿No vas a salir?- preguntó en voz baja, apretando los botones del elevador con prisa para mantener la puerta abierta, pero para que se cerraran en cuanto el otro se bajara.

-Estoy justo donde quiero estar- respondió Chuck con un tono de voz suave, y tomando la mano de Humphrey en la suya y apartándola de los botones del elevador. Cuando este no se apartó y las puertas se cerraron se quedó allí. Sosteniéndole la mano.

De alguna forma Chuck le había convencido de subirse en su limusina, en la que abordaron en silencio.

-Te llevaré a tu casa.

-No- negó Dan haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento, Chuck le observó alzando una ceja- no tengo ganas de ir a casa ahora mismo.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio cuando la limusina había comenzado a avanzar, llevándolos sin un rumbo fijo. Dan volteó el rostro hacia un lado y su energía y verborrea habitual no estaban presentes.

-¿Tienes más "felicidad"?- preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

-No para ti- negó Chuck notando que el otro no estaba en condiciones, y no iba a darle a Dan algo tóxico y adictivo, no de nuevo. Frunciendo un poco el entrecejo preguntó- ¿Es por eso por lo que has venido conmigo?

-No, he venido contigo porque eres la única persona que hace que mi mente deje de dar vueltas tan rápido- murmuró arrugándo un poco la nariz al admitirlo- Y ahora mismo quiero dejar de pensar que todo es mi culpa, y que arruiné todo con Serena, y que terminó conmigo por que no soy suficiente para ella.

-¿Terminó contigo?- cuestionó dejando sonar más sorpresa de la que pretendía.

Dan asintió, y jugueteó con el botón de la ventanilla de la ventana.

-Y has venido conmigo.

-Sí.

-Y quieres que te ayude a dejar de hacer que esa neurótica cabecita tuya siga divagando sin sentido.

Ahora Dan se alzó de hombros como respuesta.

-Supongo.

-No creo que sea sensato- murmuró Chuck, apartando la mirada con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué no?- se quejó Dan- Has estado molestándome toda la semana y lo que pasó en los vestidores fue... -Dan negó con sus mejillas enrojeciendo al recordarlo- y de hecho, antes de eso, en el club...

-No creo que sea sensato porque no creo que estés listo para las cosas que quiero hacerte ahora mismo, Daniel.

-¿No crees que pueda soportarlo?- inquirió enfadado, apretando los puños- Es que enserio ¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? ¿Cómo es que todo el mundo cree que no puedo soportar las cosas? Primero Serena con quien, por cierto, ya no estoy saliendo, y ahora tú. Sé que no soy del Upper East Side como ustedes, pero no soy tan frágil como para mhp...

No pudo continuar porque al instante sintió los labios de Chuck sobre los suyos, comiéndole la boca. Dan le correspondió al instante, enredando sus brazos en su cuello, y pasando sus manos por su nuca, acercándolo más.

-¿A dónde podemos ir?- jadeó Dan luego de apartarse para recuperar la respiración.

Chuck sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, la universidad me estaba consumiendo, de hecho aun me está consumiendo. Intentaré no volver a tardar. Y muchas gracias a los que me leen, sus comentarios son hermosos. Los quiero.


End file.
